<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But If you loved me, why did you leave me by LeweusIsReal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813006">But If you loved me, why did you leave me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal'>LeweusIsReal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>England (Country), M/M, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:57:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И Кристиан никогда уже не будет так уверен в своих действиях, как сейчас</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Davies/Christian Eriksen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But If you loved me, why did you leave me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Бен, ты слышишь меня?</p><p>Шаг</p><p>— Бен, открой глаза, пожалуйста</p><p>Ещё один шаг</p><p>— Я не могу без тебя</p><p>Датчанин падает на мокрый асфальт</p><p>— Не оставляй меня одного, Бенни, не оставляй...</p><p>Холодные капли стекают по щекам на залитый кровью асфальт, пачкая уже и без того грязные руки. Парень целует уже бездыханное тело того, кто заставлял жить все эти годы, пока они были вместе. Он прижимается к груди того, кто поднимал его утром лёгким поцелуем в шею, заставляя идти на раннюю тренировку. Кристиан плачет, плачет навзрыд утыкаясь в холодную руку возлюбленного и тихо шепчет, пытаясь словами пробудить мужчину от сна. Но этот сон окажется вечным и Бен уже не встанет. Он никогда больше не потреплет датчанина по светлым волосам, не улыбнётся игриво и не притянет его к себе чтобы обнять. Он никогда больше не разбудит Эриксена утром, принося свежий кофе в постель. Он никогда больше никогда не поцелует его, разжигая дикое желание внутри и никогда больше не утянет Кристи в спальню, чтобы продолжить начатое. Бенни, его любимый Бенни, больше никогда не откроет глаза и не посмотрит на парня по доброму, как смотрел всегда и датчанин этому не верит. Он не верит в то, что это Дэвис лежит перед ним на асфальте и не дышит. Он не верит в то, что потерял его, потерял навсегда и бесповоротно.</p><p>Кристиан не помнит как его оттащили, он помнит только громкий голос Яна, который вызывал скорую сразу, после того как заметил Бена. Эриксен отчётливо помнит похороны. Помнит заплаканную мать валлийца, которую успокаивал весь состав команды. Помнит свои же слезы и чёрный как смоль гроб, в котором был Бенни. Он и правда как будто спал, датчанину казалось, что вот, сейчас он встанет, как будто ничего и не было, и все будет как раньше. </p><p>Только вот он не встал, гроб закрыли и поместили в заранее заготовленную яму, перед этим снова с трудом оттащив мать Дэвиса, которая, казалось, сходит с ума прямо там </p><p>А Эриксен сам не понимает, как ему удалось так стойко все это выдержать, ведь внутри все разрывалось на мелкие кусочки </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Почему... почему именно ты? Почему ты меня оставил, Бенни? Почему ты оставил меня одного.... </p><p>Датчанин кричит, кричит в пустоту до хрипоты и бьет с размаху кулаком о кафельную стену ванной. Он умер, умер вместе с Дэвисом ещё на той злополучной дороге, его тело все ещё здесь, но он уже даже на человека не похож: за неделю он сбросил почти 7 килограмм из за недоедания, под глазами огромные круги, выспаться Кристиан не может из за кошмаров, которые преследуют его уже который день </p><p>С похорон прошла неделя, а кажется, что уже целая вечность и Эриксен упирается взглядом прямо на лезвия, которые лежат на небольшой полке рядом с раковиной. Всего пара порезов и Эриксена не будет, он будет с Дэвисом, там наверху, где и должен быть </p><p>- Это не должно быть больно, не должно... </p><p>И Кристиан никогда уже не будет так уверен в своих действиях, как сейчас </p><p>Ведь его теперь никто не потревожит</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>